Venomark
Venomark appeared in 2001 TV series called Power Rangers Time Force. Venomark is the third and final powerful mutant released by Frax from the X-Vault. He is a powerful venom themed mutant, who can infect people with deadly infection. He is the main antagonist of the episode "Frax's Fury". Venomark and all other mutants were created in the result of the chemical accident. This mutant is very dangerous, because he can infect people with deadly venom. The only cure from his infection was created by Doctor Louis Ferricks. Venomark is old sworn enemy of Ransik. Before the events of the season, in the future at night, Venomark attacked Ransik and infected him with his venom. Ransik nearly died, but was saved by Dr. Ferricks. From this time Ransik hated Venomark and wanted to get revenge on the wicked mutant. Later he was captured by rangers and was frozen in the X-arc. In the twentie-seventh episode, Frax released Venomark from X-arc and sent him to destroy the city. Venomark attacked Silver Hills and infected countless innocent people in the town. At first he was seen by Eric. Later he attacked the park and infected many children in it. When Venomark first encountered the rangers, mutant infected Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip. He wanted to bit Wes, but Ransik interrogated and wanted to kill the villain for infecting him in the past. Venomark was suprised, because he thought that he killed Ransik. Ransik defeated Venomark and wanted to kill him, but he was weakened, because infection started to grow again. Venomark ran away and met with Frax. Frax ordered Venomark to destroy the city and rangers, while he will destroy Ransik. Venomark infected many other people in the town, but Wes saw that Ransik drank a serum to cure himself and took some serum. Wes showed it to his father and in the bio-laboratory of Mister Collins the cure was finally created. Eric and Silver Guardians cured all people in the town. But Venomark saw it and attacked Eric, trying to infect him. Venomark nearly killed Eric, but the rangers arrived and tried to capture the villain. Venomark used his super speed and tried to destroy the cure, but Eric activated Mega Battle Mode and defeated the mutant. Venomark cut chain of his DNA and enlarged himself. In the giant battle he was finally defeated and frozen by Shadow Force Megazord and Quantasaurus Rex. Mutant Seal Patch Location: Left Knee. Venomark is one of the most evil, if not the most evil mutant. He is sadistic, villainous, vicious, ruthless, misanthropic, perverse and enjoys causing havoc in the town. He is unscrupulous, malicious and heartless, loves infecting innocent people with his venom. He is complete sadist, does not appreciate human life at all. Venomark is extremely arrogant and unpredictable, always wants to kill his opponent. Despite his villainous nature, it shown that he is also complete coward, fears Ransik and always deceive his enemies to win. But he is also loyal to Frax, although Frax actually only used him. Powers and Abilities * Venom infecting bite: Venomark can infect people with deadly venom, using his bite. The only cure from his bite is serum, created by Frax and, later, Wes. * Superhuman speed: Venomark has superhuman speed, enough to fight all rangers and infect people. * Enlarging: Venomark can enlarge himself, using his Seal Patch, as all other mutants. Arsenals * Sword: Venomark uses a sword, which can shoot with powerful energy beams. See Also * Hell's Gate Prisoner Emboss Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Characters Portrayed by Kim Strauss Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Power Rangers Universe